Autonomous robots, which may also be referred to or include drones, unmanned aerial vehicles, and the like, are vehicles that operate partially or fully without human direction. Navigation and path planning of autonomous robots is a challenge due to a number of factors. Static or dynamic obstacles may be present in an operational environment, resulting in a significant computational investment in order to navigate, create maps, or plan paths.